


Mail Order Bride

by petercherryparker (emismi)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, But no direct statements as of yet, F/M, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, Light Angst, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Multi, also vaguely a/b/o but not really, meaning there are allusions to MPREG, set somewhere vaguely between 1880 & 1910
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emismi/pseuds/petercherryparker
Summary: It’s been a year now since Tony’s wife died, injured after a terrible accident- the infection set into her wound and took her away in a matter of days. In their final conversation she’d made him promise that he’d find someone again. Not just someone to help raise their baby, but someone to love too. Although he can hire help from local townswomen to take care of the baby while he works his ranch during the day, he knows she needs someone else to love her too, she needs a real family and he finally feels ready to find that person.Recently orphaned Peter Parker sees the ad one day in a local paper and impulsively makes the decision to send a reply. Although of age, he was still under the care of his aunt and uncle while he earned a meager living as a teachers aid at a nearby school house, until their untimely death. Now he finds himself alone in the world, barely feeding himself and living in a dirty boarding house that feels too unsafe to call home. The ad seemed like the perfect answer to his worries. A whole new life on the other side of the country, a man to protect him and a baby to love. A ready-made family, which is all he’s ever wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After years of fandom life, this is my very first attempt at writing something. I've never felt compelled to write, until I saw a beautiful moodboard created by wandering-night19 on tumblr. It filled my head with so many ideas I can’t contain them
> 
> https://wandering-night19.tumblr.com/post/187795337929/starker-mail-order-bride
> 
> Go. Like. Reblog.

_Widowed rancher, 35, seeks partner to maintain Colorado homestead and share life. Must have basic homemaking skills as well as some education. Must be comfortable caring for and raising child, currently aged 18 months. Will provide you with comfortable home and devoted family life. Address-Box 1927 Colorado Springs_

Peter read the advertisement again for the 10th time. He could see it in his head-a little two-room house amidst the wide open spaces of Colorado, with plenty of room for a garden to grow vegetables. A baby playing nearby while he prepared the evening meal for his hard-working husband. It seemed too good to be true, it was everything he wanted in life.

“Pete? You ready?” A voice snapped him out of his fantasy. He shoved the old newspaper into his bag and stood up, smiling at his friend Steve standing in the doorway. Double checking to make sure the letter he had written was carefully tucked away in his pocket, Peter followed Steve out the door.

“I...I need to stop by the post office.” Peter mumbled as they made their way down the street. He gave Steve a look, silently begging him not to ask any question. Steve watched him thoughtfully for a moment before simply nodding and turning down the street that would take them past the post office on their way home and Peter was quick to run in and drop off the envelope. They made small talk about their days as they continued toward the boarding house Peter resided in, following the deaths of his Uncle Ben and Aunt May three months prior. 

Steve had been a good friend to Uncle Ben, and did his best to look after Peter as he no longer had any remaining family. And when Peter quietly told Steve about how two men followed him on his walk home one night saying terrible things to him, Steve insisted that Peter wait for him to finish his work every day so that he could walk him home. Some times Steve would even hold his hand, giving anyone watching the impression that he was courting him. This offered him a bit more protection in the neighborhood when Steve wasn’t around. Men were less likely to try something if they’d heard rumors that he was spoken for already. Nobody in their neighborhood knew that Steve was in love with a young man named Bucky who’s parents had moved him to a town a few hours away two years ago. They wrote often and Bucky fully supported Steve’s protection of his young friend having had similar experiences himself, but Peter knew an engagement wasn’t too far off and the charade would have to come to an end soon. But maybe if Peter was starting a new life elsewhere it wouldn’t be an issue.

“Thank you for walking me home.” Peter smiled up at Steve when they reached the front of the boarding house. Steve nodded, then seeing a man watching them from the steps of the bar across the street leaned down to give him a peck on the cheek. 

“Hurry inside now.” He smiled down at him. “Sweet dreams, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Steve.” Peter forced a smile, having spotted the same man out of the corner of his eye. He rushed up the front steps and inside. Hurrying up to his room, he went about his nightly routine before settling into his tiny bedroom for the evening. As soon as he was settled in he pulled out the newspaper and read and reread the ad again and again until the little bit of light coming through his narrow window was no longer enough to see the words on the page. When he realized he hadn’t had supper he pulled some dried meat and crackers out of his bag and swallowed them down before climbing under his covers and closing his eyes. He drifted off with thoughts of what his life could be like, with this man and child on the other side of the country. Hoping against hope that his letter might be enough to get the rancher’s attention he fell asleep without tears in his eyes for the first time in a long time.

The next morning came all too quickly, and with it a harsh and cold awakening. Remembering the previous days adventures, Peter suddenly felt foolish for his misplaced optimism. The paper was a week old, and the ad seemed like a dream offer. The man had probably received dozens of replies already, there was no way a lonely little teacher’s assistant would interest him. Determined to put it out of his mind, he stuffed the newspaper under his mattress and got ready for the school day. No point in dwelling on hopeless fantasies.

Truly having moved on from the idea, Peter was completely surprised two weeks later when he was informed by a friend that there was a letter waiting for him at the post office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a little something to get the ball rolling. Please let me know your thoughts so I can try to improve as we go. I have a lot of scenes in my head I’m just working on figuring out how to make them fit together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who had commented, bookmarked and kudosed! I’m so happy people are enjoying it! I had inspiration for chapter three before I even started this chapter, so i’ve had to backtrack a bit but inspiration came for this chapter today so I hope you all like it! Chapter 3 will probably be out in maybe two days.

_Greetings!_

_My name is Peter Parker and I am writing regarding your advertisement seeking a partner. I am 19 years old and currently living in New York. While I have not been fortunate enough to attend university, I have a complete high school education and am currently working as a teacher’s assistant at my neighborhood’s school house, helping the young ones learn their letters and numbers. Working with these kids brings me so much joy, I know I could come to love your little one as my own! My aunt taught me everything I need to know to run a small household growing up, from cooking and cleaning to mending and gardening._

_My favorite memories from my childhood were family dinners around the table after my Uncle Ben returned from work, everyone talking about their days and laughing together. I found myself drawn to your ad because it contained everything I hope to make of my life. All I want is a home and family to care for and love. If it is acceptable, I hope to hear from you soon so that we might get to know each other better._

_Yours Truly,  
Peter_

Tony sighed, looking over the letter once more. Passing it over to his friend Rhodey as he began his meal he grunted out, “What about this one?”

Rhodey sighed, setting his fork down. “Another one? Who knew such a plain-spoken advertisement would appeal to so many people? You didn’t even try to fancy it up…hmm…he seems nice. Sweet. A little naïve maybe and 19 is a little younger than you were hoping for, isn’t it? I don’t know, I still like Ms. Everhart’s the best.”

“Her words were pretty, but I feel like she was hiding something. Or she wanted something. I don’t know…” Tony replied, standing up from the table.

“Well, write them both and see what happens. Nothing wrong with getting to know them both a little better before you make any sort of decision.” Rhodey shrugged practically. 

Tony figured he was right. Christine looked a lot better on paper. She came from a good family, having grown up on a large ranch only a day’s ride away. A widow herself, she was 26 and back with her parents again. She understood his life already and would probably slide right into place here. But as pretty as her words were…they seemed hollow. Rehearsed. Like she was telling him exactly what she knew he wanted to hear. Still, it was a lot better than most of the replies he received. Women asking questions about the size of his home…did the baby have a nanny…roundabout ways that showed their true interest was in his finances. Peter was different though. He talked about family and love. Exactly the things he had promised his wife in her last days that he would find. He had thought at the time that it was a hollow promise, words of comfort for her as she took her last breaths…maybe they didn’t have to be though.

Finishing up the last of his meal, Tony resolved to do as Rhodey advised and send out communication to both potential spouses and try to get a feel for who might be the best match. He was ready to not be alone anymore, he just needed to find the right partner.

******************************

“Alright, what is going on with you?” Steve questioned as he and Peter were cleaning up after their shared lunch break. Some days he had a little extra time mid-day and would join Peter at the school house and eat with him while they watched over the kids’ outdoor play time. He’d noticed for the past several weeks now that Peter’s head seemed to be in the clouds and now Peter had been smiling to himself non-stop all through their meal, hardly paying attention to a word Steve had said.

Peter just looked over at him a little too innocently and shrugged. His attempt at wiping the smile off his face was laughable. The corners of his mouth just wouldn’t stay down no matter how hard he seemed to be trying. “I don’t know what you mean, Steve.”

“Peter…your emotions are always written all over your face. You’ve been distracted lately and today you’re giddier than all these little school girls combined,” he laughed, motioning to the children running around the little yard squealing and giggling. “So clearly something is going on and I want to know what!”

Peter sighed, small smile in place as he looked down at his feet seeming to debate something internally. Finally, he reached over to his leather bag and pulled out a stack of papers. As he handed them over, Steve realized there was a newspaper clipping on top of three envelopes. Peter was grinning as he watched him read through everything, pausing only to spend a moment looking at the black and white photo that had been included in the second letter. As Steve finished the last letter, Peter handed over the last page. It was a telegram. “He’s proposed! He wants me to come to Colorado. He sent me the money to telegram a reply and if I say yes, he’ll take care of all of the arrangements to get me out there.”

When Steve finally looked up from the last page, instead of sharing Peters joy he looked shocked and a little sad. “Peter…I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you’ve been writing someone! And Colorado…it’s so far! You really want to move all the way out there to be with some man you don’t even know?!?”

“I know it seems crazy.” The smile had instantly fallen from Peter’s face at his friend’s reaction. “But…I have a good feeling about him. And what am I going to do here? I don’t have any prospects and I don’t want to be alone in that boarding house forever. He’ll give me a home…and a baby! Steve, I want a baby. I want _this_ baby! Did you see the picture of them? As soon as I saw it, I knew. This is my family…I don’t want to be alone anymore Steve.”

“You’re not alone, Peter! You have me. And maybe someday soon, Bucky. We can be your family. When we get our house, you can live with us, and we’ll find you a nice local boy to marry and have babies with. Someone we know will take care of you and treat you right. Not some stranger on the other side of the world.” Steve looked near tears at the thought but looking down again at the picture he knew Peter’s mind was made up. He took a deep breath, calming himself. “I’m going to miss you.”

“Me too, Steve.” Peter replied wiping at the tears in his eyes. The rest of the conversation was cut short when the teacher stepped out the back door and began ringing her bell. Peter put everything back in his bag before giving Steve a brief hug. “We need to stop by so I can send my reply on our way home this afternoon. We can talk more about it then.”

Steve nodded before turning and walking away deep in thought. Peter just sighed as he watched him go for a moment before plastering a bright smile on his face and turning back to round up the last of the children still trying to get an extra moment of playtime in.

The next few days seemed to fly by as preparations were made for Peter’s departure. He’d sent back his acceptance of Mr. Stark’s proposal that same afternoon and received another telegram a couple of days later detailing the time and date that the train he was booked on was leaving. He’d even sent a little more money to Peter to make sure he had everything he needed for his journey and would be able to book a room at the inn when he had to stop for a night halfway through the trip to change trains.

Saying goodbye to the children was a difficult and tearful event, but even harder was saying goodbye to Steve. As they waited for the train to start loading, Steve couldn’t help but question Peter one last time. “Are you sure about this Pete? It’s not too late to change your mind. I’m sure the school will let you have your position back.”

“I’m going Steve,” Peter answered quietly. He held on to Steve’s hand as the attendant made the boarding call. He looked up at Steve with tears in his eyes. “Thank you for everything, Steve. Thank you for taking care of me these past few months. I’m going to miss you so much! Please write to me and let me know how things go with you and Bucky!

“Of course I’ll write to you! And you’ll write back and let me know how things go with your new family. Tell me all about your baby and husband as soon as you get settled. And Pete…if it doesn’t go well…if he don’t treat you right, promise me you’ll find a way to get a message to me. I’ll find a way to get you home.” Steve replied pulling him into a quick hug.

“Okay. I promise.” Peter nodded before turning and giving his name to the attendant. He was surprised to find himself led to a private sleeper, silently hoping his future husband hadn’t overextended himself to try and impress him. He had never been on a train and truly would have been happy in a coach seat. Quickly making his way to the window he made sure to find Steve and wave out at him as the train began to pull away. Tears sprang to his eyes once again as he realized that this was probably the last time he would ever see the man again.

When he could no longer make out anyone at the train station he settled back into his seat and pulled the letters out of his bag once again. He found they brought him comfort as he went back through everything, reading over Mr. Stark’s description of Morgan, his friend Rhodey, and other local townspeople that would become his friends and family soon. He hadn’t been lying to Steve when he said he knew that was his family as soon as he looked at the picture. Mr. Stark’s face was solemn, but Peter couldn’t wait to see him smiling down at him. And though the baby was really nothing more than a bundle of fabric and a little blurry face peeking out, he immediately felt a connection in his heart. Leaving Steve and his few other friends behind was hard, but he knew the joy to come would be worth it all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer than I expected, but here is chapter 3. Thank you again to everyone who has commented and liked it! I really appreciate the positive reception. Next chapter will be coming soon and with it, the drama begins.

It had been a long and tiring journey west, but finally the attendant announced that they had arrived at Colorado Springs. Peter stepped off of the train and surveyed the crowd looking for Mr. Stark. There were a handful of people scattered around. Some were greeting loved ones joyously and others saying quiet, tearful goodbyes. Seeing no one resembling the photograph Mr. Stark had sent, Peter picked up his little bag of belongings and made his way over to a bench to wait. He felt a little worry set in, completely unsure of what else to do. Mr. Stark had said he’d be waiting for him.

Thirty minutes later the train was a blip in the distance and Peter was left on the platform alone. Feeling tears spring to his eyes he took a shuddering breath trying to calm himself. Had Mr. Stark changed his mind? What would he do? He could hear the distant sounds of the town the station bordered, maybe he could find a room at an inn. Thinking about the coins in his pocket he knew he didn’t have enough to support himself for more than a few days, if that. And he certainly couldn’t afford a ticket home. Would there be work to find here? Just as he felt a wave of panic crash over him, nearly sweeping him away, he heard the sounds of a carriage headed his way. The carriage pulled to a stop next to the train platform and a man jumped out of the driver seat running up the steps.

“Peter? I’m sorry to be late there was a...oof!” He was cut off by the younger man flying at him and wrapping him up in a tight hug.

“Mr. Stark! You came! I was so scared, I thought you didn’t want me anymore! I had no idea what to do!” Peter whimpered into the man’s chest. He relaxed feeling the mans arms wrap around him tightly, if a little hesitantly at first.

“Shhh...shhh...it’s okay, Little One. I’m sorry I worried you. I’m sorry. There was a small problem with my carriage, but I’m here. I’m gonna take you home now, okay?” He soothed in a calm voice, rubbing one hand up and down Peters back and ruffling his hair with the other.

“O-okay.” Peter nodded, pulling away. He was relieved, but suddenly felt embarrassed at the display of emotion in front of his soon-to-be husband. They were still practically strangers at this point and he didn’t want the man to think he was weak or overly emotional. Quietly, he returned to the bench to collect his belongings. When he turned around he found the man staring at him intensely and finally got a good look at him. 

_He’s so handsome!!!_ Was his first thought. Not overly tall, the man was a still a few good inches taller than Peter. His frame was well built-strong and sturdy from his years on the ranch, Peter could see that even through his clothes. And his face...he was more handsome than anyone Peter had ever seen before. Even more handsome than Steve, and that was saying a lot. The picture Mr. Stark had sent had in no way prepared Peter for the butterflies he got in his stomach when he made eye contact with the man. Suddenly, Peter broke the gaze and looked down at himself feeling self conscious. He was so small in comparison, and he knew some men liked that, but he hoped the older man didn’t find him lacking in any way. He knew life on a ranch was a lot of hard work and he was ready for it, but his smaller, more delicate frame could make it appear otherwise. He took a deep breath, grounding himself. Whatever Mr. Stark thought of his appearance, he was going to prove to him that he made a good decision. That Peter could be the partner he needed.

“Are you okay now?” Mr. Stark asked, seeming to break out of some sort of trance. Peter nodded watching as the man’s hand reached up towards his face before abruptly diverting to take his bag from him. “Let’s go home then.”

Leading Peter over to the carriage, Tony held out a hand to help him up into the seat. Minutes later they were headed down the road that would take them through town and out towards the ranch that would become their shared home. Peter watched all the activities of town, seeing what it might have to offer and hoping Tony would bring him down later in the week to explore. He couldn’t help but feel a little awkward as the people watched curiously as they passed, but the feeling broke when a small child smiled and waved. Smiling and waving back, Peter felt a little better and leaned into Tony’s side grasping his upper arm and smiling up at him. Tony seemed a little surprised at the sudden closeness, but gave a small smile back anyway.

As they cleared town a while later, the noise levels died down enough to allow for some conversation. Peter looked around at the trees and mountains in the distance feeling awed. “It’s so beautiful here! I can’t wait to see where we live. How long will it be before we’re there?”

“Well all this land we’re passing through now is ours, but it’ll be another hour or so before we get to the house.” Tony replied.

“And will Morgan be there?” He asked hopefully.

“Yeah, she’ll be there.” Tony smiled at the mention of his daughter. “Rhodey and his wife too. Sarah has been watching over Morgan while I work during the day, but they’re expecting their own baby now so the journey is going to be too much for her soon. She said she’ll still come out every day for the next week or so though to keep you company and help you get settled...and the reverend will be by this evening before supper to marry us.”

“Okay.” Peter nodded before leaning into Tony’s side a little more with a small, content smile on his face. After everything he had been through, losing every family member he had, feeling so alone, crying himself to sleep every night...he was finally going to have a little family of his own. A sweet, little girl to raise and a strong, handsome husband to take care of, who would take care of him in return. Maybe some day his husband could even come to really care for him. While Uncle Ben and Aunt May hadn’t exactly been an arrangement, they had grown up together in very close families and it had always been simply expected that they would marry when they came of age. But this match of practicality had blossomed into true love over the years and while Peter told himself he’d be happy with a comfortable partnership, he secretly hoped for the same. But first they had to have the wedding.

He blushed as he thought of what was to come, the wedding night ahead. He couldn’t help a quiet laugh to himself remembering one of his final conversations with Steve, when the man very awkwardly, and with a very red face, had attempted to ask if he knew what to expect. Peter had quickly cut him off, assuring him Aunt May had had this talk with him a few years prior. She had let him know what would happen, whether he had ended up with a man or a woman. (He had known even then, unless his aunt and uncle arranged something different for him, it would probably be a man.) The dramatic sigh of relief Steve had let out before quickly changing the subject had been hilarious.

Looking up at Tony again, who was focused on the road, Peter couldn’t help but be a little excited for the night ahead. He was naturally a bit nervous, but the thought of sharing a bed with this man...it made him feel things he had never felt before. 

******************************

Tony was cursing himself the whole ride home. He’d wanted everything today to be perfect and their first meeting started out with Peter in his arms near tears, thinking he’d been abandoned. He had attempted the pickup in his motor car, but he’d only made it to the end of the long driveway before the previously perfectly fine contraption had started smoking and sputtered to a stop. He spent a few minutes attempting to figure out what was wrong before deciding to just make the hike back to his home to collect his horse carriage instead. He was still more than 30 minutes out when he heard the rumblings of the train in the distance and knew he wouldn’t make it in time. 

He looked down at Peter who was leaning against him, looking sweet and serene in spite of the bumpy ride and took a moment to study him. In all honesty, Tony hadn’t known what to expect before today. Peter’s description of himself in his letters had been pretty sparse, eye color, hair color, no other descriptions. When he first saw him on the train platform though, his breath had been taken away. Peter had the face of an angel. He looked a little younger than expected, but he was easily the most beautiful man Tony had ever seen. How he’d made it this long unclaimed, unwed, was a miracle. It had actually taken him a minute to realize he was straight up staring, almost dazed, while Peter had been getting his bag.

As they pulled onto the dirt driveway that led directly to their home Peter sat up a little straighter, gasping. “Is this it? It’s so nice!”

Tony smiled down at him. “Yeah, this is our home. I’ll show you around in a bit, there’s a coop and a barn with some smaller animals out back, and you mentioned you liked gardening so I’ve plotted out some land for that. We’ll go into town so you can pick out the seeds from the shop later this week. The horses and cattle live further out. I can take you out there some day, if you like.”

“I want to see everything.” Peter nodded eagerly. As they pulled to a stop next to the house a man and woman came out to the front porch smiling and Peter hopped out, grabbing on to Tony’s hand when he came around to his side to lead him up the steps.

“Peter, this is Rhodey, my oldest friend and his wife Sarah.” Tony introduced. “Rhodey, Sarah...this is Peter.”

Peter timidly stepped up, greeting them each with a hug, being careful of Sarah’s baby bump. “Mr. Rhodey, Miss Sarah, I’m so pleased to meet you. Mr. Stark has told me so much about you. I’m sure we’ll all be great friends.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well Peter. I’m sure you’re right. Why don’t we go inside, you must be exhausted from your trip.” Sarah put an arm around Peter’s shoulder guiding him inside the home. Rhodey meanwhile hung back to give Tony a confused look and mouth _Mr. Stark?_ at the other man. Tony just shrugged with a look of amusement and rushed to catch up with the others. Inside Sarah was showing Peter around the living room.

“Why don’t James and I start lunch while you give Peter the grand tour. Morgan will probably be up from her nap soon.” Sarah smiled at Tony. Tony nodded and led Peter around the spacious home pointing out anything he thought Peter might need to know and giving him a few minutes to look over each room. He had seemed particularly interested in the library, commenting on how much time he wanted to spend there.

“This...this is our room.” Tony said as they entered the master bedroom. He set Peters bag down and let him explore the room for a moment, noticing Peter’s blush when he looked at their bed. As Sarah had predicted, he heard a cooing noise coming from the little alcove he had cleared out for Morgan’s crib. She had a full nursery next door, but he found he slept better when she was near. Or maybe he just hadn’t like the silence of being alone. Crossing the room he picked her up and brought her to Peter. “Hey, Princess. Come meet Peter. He’s gonna be your Papa, real soon.”

Morgan looked over at Peter curiously for a moment before smiling and reaching her arms out to him. He gasped and reached out to take her, holding her close. Tony was shocked to see tears in Peter’s eyes when he looked up. Seeing their instant connection nearly brought tears to his own eyes. Peter sighed happily, kissing her forehead. “She’s perfect.”

Tony let them have a moment before guiding them back to join Rhodey and Sarah for lunch. They spent the afternoon talking and laughing as they got to know each other. Peter practically refused to set Morgan down at any point, insisting on being the one to feed her and clean her up afterward, until Sarah pointed out that the reverend would probably be there soon. Peter gave Morgan a kiss on the cheek before reluctantly passing her over to go wash up and get dressed. Tony did the same, returning to the living room just as Peter did. He looked Peter up and down, noticing how good he looked in his black trousers and waistcoat. He had even attempted to slick back his curls, though that wasn’t entirely successful. “You look great, Peter.”

Peter smiled softly up at him. “Thank you, Mr. Stark, so do you. Very handsome.”

Just then, there was a knock at the door and minutes later, the wedding ceremony was under way right there in the living room. He held Peters hands in his as vows of commitment and fidelity were made, sealed with a kiss that sparked something inside Tony in a way he hadn’t expected. Even as they were pulling away he found himself leaning back in for a second brief kiss. Peter looked both wide-eyed with surprise and a little flushed himself, perhaps feeling the same spark that had caught Tony off guard. 

A dinner that Peter and Sarah had worked together to prepare earlier was served and soon the guests were on their way before it got too late. The new family settled in for the evening, Tony with the latest paper and Peter doting over Morgan, making silly conversations with her and the toys. Tony couldn’t help but sneak the occasional glance at them whenever he was in between articles. He really was glad to see them bonding so quickly.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter called out a while later. 

Tony sighed at hearing that name and put down the paper. “Yes, Mr. Stark?”

“Oh! I...um...” Peter gave a nervous giggle, whether at hearing his new name for the first time or realizing how silly it was to refer to his husband as ‘Mister’, Tony couldn’t say. “Sorry. Tony. I think Morgan is getting sleepy now, I’m going to take her to bed.”

“Okay.” Tony nodded. “I think we’ve all had a long day. I’m just going to straighten up and get everything sorted around here and I’ll come join you.”

Tony watched Peter and Morgan go before putting away the toys and making sure all the windows were closed and the lights shut off. When he got to their room he found Peter sitting on their bed in his pajamas, watching him expectantly. Maybe even a little nervously. Tony suddenly wasn’t sure how to proceed. His first wedding night had been an entirely different scenario. He and Pepper had known each other for years and were very much in love. Their relationship had already been a physical one by the time they were married. But Peter was still so young, they barely knew each other, and Tony didn’t want to push him into something he wasn’t ready for. He wouldn’t even look in Tony’s direction when the man made to change out of his day clothes. Perhaps a little wait before physical intimacy would be best. They could get to know each other a bit and he could be sure it was truly what Peter wanted, not something he just felt obligated to do. That thought would truly upset Tony. Mind made up, he climbed under the covers on his side of the bed and waited for Peter to do the same. They looked at each other for a moment before Tony leaned over and gave Peter a kiss, feeling that same spark he felt earlier and having to pull himself away with some reluctance. “Goodnight, Peter.”

“Oh...uh...goodnight...” Peter sounded confused as Tony turned off the bedside lamp and settled back down. Several long, tense moments passed before Peter spoke again. “Mr...I mean...Tony? Aren’t we...I mean sh-shouldn’t we be...”

“Peter...you had a long trip, and it’s been a very exciting day for everyone. I think we’re both tired and should probably try to get some sleep.” Tony answered Peter’s nervous rambling. “There will be time later for the rest.”

“Okay.” Came a quiet reply. After a minute, Peter scooted in, cuddling himself into Tony’s side. “Goodnight, Tony.”

Instinctively, Tony’s arm went around Peter, pulling him in closer. Feeling Peter’s warm body pressing into him, breathing in his soft sweet scent, Tony was suddenly second guessing his decision to take things slow. Regardless, he closed his eyes and did his best to let his exhaustion take over. “Goodnight, Peter.”


End file.
